


And Many Happy Returns

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers for 11x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is absent for Dean's birthday. Dean hasn't been able to shake the feeling that something just isn't right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Dean! <3

He hated his birthday. It was never anything worth celebrating and there were too many problems to focus on anyway. That's how it usually went, year after year. 

Generally, Dean was content to just ignore his birthday and treat it like any other day. Sam usually got him a little something though. He could at least appreciate the gesture. 

Today, there was too much on his mind. Today, something was off with Cas. Dean was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. 

Cas kept coming and going, but never really explaining where he went. Usually, that wasn't odd. They'd go months without seeing each other in person sometimes, after all. But something about Cas’ demeanor was all wrong. Dean just couldn't figure out what. 

He hated that part of him thought back to when Cas was working with Crowley to open Purgatory and get the souls. He couldn't help it though. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure something just wasn't right with his best friend and it bugged the hell out of him. 

Normally, Cas at least called on Dean’s birthday. Or sent a text riddled with emoticons. Dean would never admit aloud that he found those adorable. This year, there was nothing. Another red flag went up. Dean understood that Cas was probably busy, but after all the other off feelings, not hearing from Cas on his birthday just made it worse. 

He kept his musings to himself, however, since he wanted a bit more proof before he brought his concerns to his brother. 

It was nearing the end of the day when Sam finally came to him, having just returned from a quick run to the store. He found Dean in the library, staring at the laptop’s screen without really seeing it.

“Hey.” Sam set a baker’s box and an envelope down in front of him. “One last birthday gift.”

Dean’s gaze was drawn to the box and he arched a brow. But he pulled it closer and looked inside. A perfect looking apple pie rested inside the box, the smell of it making his mouth water. 

“Awesome. Thanks, Sammy.” He lifted his gaze to look at his brother, but Sam was shaking his head. 

“Not from me.” Sam nudged the envelope to him and Dean blinked, picking it up and pulling the short note out from inside. The date at the top was the year previous, just after his birthday. 

Dean,

If you're reading this, I haven't been able to get in touch with you for your birthday and for that I'm sorry. If that's the case, I asked your brother to help me make sure you got something from me. I know how much you like pie and I hope you'll enjoy it. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon. Happy birthday, Dean.

Cas

Dean smiled as he read it and tucked the paper back into the envelope. He glanced sidelong at Sam who was grinning a bit, but thankfully didn't say anything. All he did was offer Dean a fork and say “Enjoy” before he left the room.

He certainly did enjoy it. And if the note from Cas ended up tucked safely into his dresser before he went to bed that night, it was nobody's business but Dean’s.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Cas returned to the bunker. Sam was out for a run and Dean was in the library again.

He looked up when his friend entered, noticing Cas wasn't wearing the trench coat or his tie and frowning a bit. “Hey. Welcome back.”

Cas nodded and grinned a bit. “Thanks. What's new?”

The feeling was back full force and Dean shifted slightly in his chair to get a better look at Castiel. He shrugged. “Not much, man. Up to my eyeballs in research.”

“Ah, well, gotta hit the books, right? Have fun with that.” Cas turned to walk out of the room, but Dean called after him.

“Hey, Cas? Thanks for the birthday pie,” he said, watching Cas pause and glance back at him over his shoulder. 

He arched a brow and his answer made Dean go cold. 

“Oh, it was your birthday? Cool. What pie though?” Cas looked back at Dean who struggled to keep his expression neutral. 

“Oh. Wasn't from you? Must have been from Kevin. Or Charlie.” He shrugged nonchalantly, feeling his insides twisting with dread. 

“Could be.” Cas shrugged then slipped out of the room.

Dean stared after him, his eyes narrowing. Now he knew for certain. 

That was not Castiel.


End file.
